The invention generally relates to a device for cutting workpieces, and more particularly to a device in the form of pliers, one plier arm carrying an interchangeable blade which, when moved towards the other plier arm, engages against an anvil of the other plier arm.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,487. The known plier-like device has a blade-holder which secures the blade by means of a jaw which can be unscrewed. In this jaw mount, the blade can rotate slightly so that it can come into linear abutment against the anvil. The blade can be exchanged for a spare blade which is to be stored in a separate spare-blade container.